


Brother Dear cover art

by marlislash



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion for the fic of Xanthe<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/1120883</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Dear cover art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xanthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthe/gifts).



Direct link  
http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/7/7q44.jpg/

 

[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/7/7q44.jpg/)   



End file.
